Te lo prometo
by Sherezhade
Summary: A veces un final es un comienzo, y un comienzo un final. Pesimo summary, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.


_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño ONE-chap de mi pareja favorita. El personaje de Severus me tiene totalmente obsesionada._

_A partir de aquí hay spoilers del sexto libro en adelante._

_Está ambientado justo antes de que a Draco le ordenen su misión, pero Snape ya sabe que va a terminar como traidor. _

_Por cierto ni soy JKR, ni ellos son míos, ni mucho menos me han hecho millonaria, en fin, una pena._

_Lo he pensado como capitulo único, pero a lo mejor hago algún capitulo sobre como Mione se toma el asesinato, luego otro de la muerte de Snape y tal otro tipo epilogo, no sé, tengo que encontrar alguna canción que me inspire, espero sus opiniones. _

_Y ahora ya no doy mas la brasa y les dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruten._

El día había terminado, las clases habían sido agotadoras, demasiadas hormonas revoloteando entre sus calderos, el resultado de la última clase había sido desastroso, Lobbogoton haciendo estallar su caldero salpicando a varios compañeros, unos cuantos alumnos en la enfermería, doscientos puntos menos para los leones y mas de media clase castigada por una reyerta en los pasillos.

Apesumbrado se dejó caer en su butaca favorita con un copa de brandy en las manos, el amargo sabor del alcohol le recordaba al de algunas de sus pociones, pociones que esperaban ser corregidas en su escritorio, dudaba que alguno de esos antídotos que habían preparado los alumnos sirviese para algo, a excepción de la muestra de Draco y de por supuesto Granger.

Aquella muchacha iba a terminar con su cordura de una u otra forma, no soportaba la forma constante en que esta intentaba llamar su atención en clase, como osaba hablar sin permiso y contestar a las preguntas retóricas que él lanzaba, odiaba como lograba hallar la respuesta para todo por más que él intentase dificultarlo, y al mismo tiempo le encanta verla brincar en su asiento deseosa de responder a todo, anhelante de conocimientos, era la alumna que siempre deseo y era a la alumna que más detestaba, mucho más de lo que alguna vez detestó a Black o a cualquiera de los Potter.

Detestaba como se dirigía a él, con el respeto de un profesor pero con la firmeza y la decisión de estar hablando con un igual. Pero debía reconocer que le gustaba notar como siempre le miraba a los ojos. Había respeto, no temor.

Sus intentos por herirla eran inútiles, sus irónicos comentarios no la dolían, y aún consciente de ello no cesaba de intentarlo, sólo por el placer de oír sus inteligentes contraataques. Era obstinada y orgullosa, toda una leona. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese estado en la casa de las serpientes…

Notando el punzante dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer, como siempre que pensaba en ella, se levantó y observó el reloj, faltaba poco para el Gran Baile en el salón y debía prepararse, apurando en último sorbo de licor se dirigió hacia la ducha.

_**Ojos grandes, grandes miedos, quedan tantos sueños por cumplir,**_

_**Solo intento ser sincero, se que no soy bueno para ti.**_

En la sala común de Griffindor la actividad era frenética, los chicos esperaban pacientemente jugando al ajedrez a que sus acompañantes estuvieran listas, y las chicas corrían de un lado a otro pidiendo barras de labios o laca mágica. Solo una muchacha parecía tranquila y esperaba paciente, tumbada sobre su cama, a que Lavender terminase de usar el secador de pelo. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se arrepentía de haberla enseñado cosmética muggle, aunque debía reconocer que con los retoques mágicos que les había hecho eran mucho más prácticos.

Cuando finalmente el aparato quedó libre, comenzó a arreglarse, el baile estaba a punto de comenzar y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estarían allí, o esperando a sus parejas. Harry y Giny iban juntos, era cuestión de tiempo que aceptasen sus sentimientos. Ron iba a ir con Lavender, es cierto que esta vez se lo había pedido a ella antes, pero le había rechazado, aunque no sabia exactamente porque.

Ella iría sola, por eso no entendía que hacia la sabelotodo Granger peinándose y vistiéndose con una túnica de gala que, modestia aparte, era bellísima, un regalo de su abuela, que quiso regalarla algo del mundo mágico para compensar su reacción al enterarse que era una "maldita bruja". Lo que aún no lograba comprende Hermione era de donde la había sacado ya que su abuela nunca había estado en el callejón Diagon.

Suspirando siguió dando forma a sus bucles, sin poder evitar pensar en la última clase del día, no entendía el comportamiento del profesor, porque la retaba, y la insultaba, y tampoco entendía la necesidad que ella misma tenía de que lo hiciera, de saber que se fijaba en ella, aunque solo fuese para herirla. No entendía porque lo desafiaba sabiendo que, con él, siempre iba a perder.

Resignada y sin tiempo para un último vistazo ante el espejo salió corriendo hacia el Gran comedor.

_**No te enamores del primero tienes que cuidar tu corazón,**_

_**aunque a veces no me creas el príncipe que esperas no soy yo.**_

El banquete estaba a punto de comenzar y Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa junto al Director y la profesora Sprout. Las habituales mesas habían sido reemplazadas por cientos de pequeñas mesas redondas donde grupos de cuatro o seis estudiantes charlaban mientras esperaban a que comenzara el banquete.

Aquel parloteo sin sentido estaba poniendo a prueba el aguante del profesor de pociones que se moría de ganas de bajar puntos a diestro y siniestro. No soportaba ver a las parejitas de estudiantes aprovechando cualquier excusa para prodigarse arrumacos.

El director pareció notarlo porque puso una mano sobre su hombro y se levantó para dar por inaugurado el banquete. Apenas había abierto la boca cuando las puertas del Comedor se abrieron haciendo más ruido de lo habitual ya que todos guardaban silencio para escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore.

Todas las cabezas se giraron para observar a la joven que entraba con las mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza y murmurando una tímida disculpa.

-No se preocupe Granger, aun no comenzábamos, de todos modos una tardanza muy bien aprovechada, esta usted muy bella-

Con las mejillas aun mas rojas agradeció el cumplido mientras apresuraba a sentarse junto a sus amigos en una mesa cercana a la que le mismo director ocupaba.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los murmullos del comedor sobre Hermione se apagaran. La joven no entendía porque cada vez que se arreglaba para un baile montaban tanto revuelo.

_**Perderse entre tu pelo es demasiado fácil para mi…**_

Dumbleore retomó su discurso aunque pocos alumnos le prestaron atención, solo cuando la comida estuvo servida los chicos parecieron volver a su trivial parloteo, y ella arrastrada a la conversación. Una extraña sensación hizo que se voltease y por un segundo su mirada se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de su profesor de pociones, quien lejos de retirar la mirada, la sostuvo unos segundos antes de, finalmente, inclinar la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación. Hermione no supo descifrar el porqué pero aquel pequeño gesto de su profesor, hizo que de pronto la fiesta pareciera mucho mas alegre.

Harry y Ron pronto se enfrascaron en su habitual charla de Quiddich en la que Ginny participaba muy animada mientras Lavender metía mano a Ron de forma cada vez menos sutil.

Hermione aburrida, solo quería que el banquete acabase, y como atendiendo a sus pensamientos el director dio paso al baile.

Ginny arrastró a la pista a su pareja, lo mismo que Laverder hizo con Ron, ella se dirigió a la mesa del fondo donde se encontraban las bebidas. Mientras le servían su copa, Merlín bendiga a Dumbleore por permitir las bebidas alcohólicas en ese baile, no lograba apartar de su cabeza la mirada penetrante de Snape. Había asentido mirándola, ¿era su peculiar forma de decirla que estaba hermosa? ¿Por qué de pronto importaba tanto lo que pensase su profesor? Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para no saber la repuesta a esa pregunta, sabía demasiado bien que la razón por la que el profesor siempre estaba rondando en sus pensamientos.

_**y yo no seré el que robe tus quince años **_

_**ahora cuando empiezas a vivir,**_

_**¡**_Condenada muchacha! ¿Por qué tenia que verse tan fastidiosamente hermosa? ¿Y por qué diablos se había quedado mirándola? Definitivamente aquella chiquilla le iba a volver loco.

Aun le costaba asimilar que el temido profesor de pociones sintiese algún tipo de atracción por esa cría. Aunque mirándola con aquel vestido que se pegaba a su cintura y remarcaba sus pechos, no parecía sino una mujer. Incluso en sus clases cuando usaba la fría lógica para replicarle demostraba que no quedaba nada de niña en ella.

Ahora que el banquete había terminado, no podía dejar de mirarla, tomándose aquel cóctel y charlando animadamente con Minerva. Se moría de ganas por ir junto a ellas, por ser a él a quien dedicase esa sonrisa que hacia iluminar todo el Comedor.

Dumbleore se interpuso en su campo de visión. ¡Maldito viejo!

- ¿vamos a por una copa?, no creo que a nadie le importe que este viejo chiflado suelte una canita al aire- por un momento un brillo travieso cruzo por los ojos del anciano

- Claro- Severus aun no creía que el director le brindase la coartada para acercarse a ella.

_**y yo no seré el que descubra el sabor de tu cuerpo,**_

_**tal vez resulta extraño ya lo sé…no quiero hacerte daño sin querer**_

La sonrisa de Hermione decayó un instante. Snape venia hacia ellas con Dumbleore, pero hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar sus ácidos comentarios. Pronto acabaría la escuela, ¿no podrían enterrar el hacha de guerra? No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar esa situación, no soportaba su desprecio, anhelaba un cumplido de sus labios, o simplemente sus labios… Era tan misterioso, tan inteligente, tan diferente…

- Buenas noches Minerva, Srta. Granger está usted muy bella esta noche- no podía creer que él hubiese dicho eso, a este paso toda su fama de murciélago grasiento de iba ir al traste.

¿Severus la había dicho que estaba hermosa? ¿Desde cuando era amable? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuando se le ponía esa sonrisa tonta cuando un profesor le lanzaba un cumplido?

- Muchas gracias profesor, he de reconocer que a usted no solo le favorece el color negro- respondió la muchacha en alusión a la túnica verde de este-

¡Genial! Alumna y profesor intercambiando cumplidos y delante del director y de la subdirectora. Sin embargo estos no parecían darle mayor importancia enfrascados como estaban en una conversación a la que pronto se unieron Hermione y Severus. Casi sin darse cuenta, y ayudados por un par de cócteles comenzaron una nueva conversación, y cuando estaban en plena discusión sobre ciertos ingredientes de pociones, Snape cambió radicalmente el tema. ¿Quiere bailar?

Había escuchado bien, su profesor la había invitado a bailar, y por una vez, la pequeña Hermione no quiso analizar la situación, y simplemente dibujo una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro y contestó: será un placer.

_**La vida tiene lo que esperas no dejes que te engañe la ilusión,**_

_**hay un tiempo para todo esta no es la hora del amor**_

Lo siguiente que notó fueron unos varoniles brazos rodeando su cintura e instándola a que ella rodeará su cuello. Ambos podían notar las miradas a su alrededor, no era algo común ver al profesor de pociones bailar con una alumna, bueno no era común ver al profesor de pociones bailar con nadie. Pronto todos dejaron de prestarles atención, y Hermione se dejo llevar por el hombre.

Cuando su conciencia volvió se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando con su profesor, profesor por el cual se sentía atraída desde hacia algún tiempo y se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien, y cuando la canción terminó murmuro una rápida excusa y abandono el Gran Comedor dejando al estupefacto hombre en medio de la pista de baile.

Severus salió de su trance y se dirigió a por una nueva copa, aun no podía creer que hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle un baile a Granger y menos aún que esta hubiese accedido, pero si lo había hecho, no entendía porqué había salido huyendo al terminar la música. Y enajenado por los efectos del alcohol salió hacia los jardines dispuesto a encontrarla.

Pronto la encontró, sentada entre los rosales y no pudo evitar llamarla: Hermione

-Prof profesor- tartamudeó la joven – no lo oí llegar-

-Severus, llámame Severus esta noche, ¿Por qué huiste?- a la chica creyó percibir un tono triste en la palabras del profesor-

-No huí, pero no quise quedarme a oír sus burlas, últimamente duelen demasiado Severus, se clavan demasiado profundo. La guerra se acerca, y no quiero seguir así, usted atacando y yo intentado devolver la pelota, es agotador herir a quien quieres profesor-

Severus no dijo nada, solo se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su alumna y sin decir una palabra la besó. La besó con una necesidad más fuerte que la de respirar, y Hermione respondió al beso con devoción, intentando memorizar cada una de las curvas de sus labios, intentando vencer en la batalla que sus lenguas mantenían.

- Tienes razón- dijo el mayor separándose – duele demasiado, pero es inevitable, esta noche el tiempo se ha detenido para nosotros, ni yo soy tu profesor ni tu eres mi alumna, pero por la mañana todo seguirá como siempre y no podremos hacer nada al respecto-

-Te equivocas Severus, ya hemos cambiado el mañana- replicó la castaña enfadada mientras se ponía en pie- pero eso ya es inevitable

-Schhss – dijo él levantándose también y poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la castaña – esto no puede ser, no aún, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer para asegurarnos de que exista un mañana, pero pronto podremos elegir Hermione- y sin decir nada mas volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la castaña durante un breve instante antes de alejarse.

-¿lo prometes Severus? ¿Volverás?-

-Lo prometo- dijo el mayor sin volver la mirada- volveré a tu lado

_**y yo no seré el que descubra el sabor de tu cuerpo, **_

_**a pesar de que me olvides sin saber... que estoy enamorado sin querer…**_


End file.
